3 Lyoko Warriors at the age of 7
by bluepine12
Summary: 3 Lyoko Warriors? Scyphozoas? Age 7? What? How does this all fit together? Find out in my new story!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters, but this story is totally out of my head. This is my second story on Code Lyoko. I'm so happy about writing this story. Hope you like my new story and please no nasty comments. FYI In this part of the story it's Saturday afternoonJ I couldn't figure out how to add that in. Well enjoy!

* * *

(The Lyoko warriors are at the Hermitage looking at old pictures of Aelita and her family)

"Aww, Aelita you were so cute when you were little." Yumi says looking at a picture of Aelita hugging her little elf doll Mr. Puck.

"Yeah, I'm so happy you guys came to look at some old memories with me. I miss my family so much." Aelita responds.

"Uhhh, guys looks like Xana misses us too. There's an activated tower in the forest sector." Jeremy says as he types franticly on his beeping laptop.

"Then let's go!" Odd says as he jumps up." I haven't been on Lyoko for a while."

They head to the factory and Jeremy virtualizes everyone to Lyoko.

"Ok guys the tower should be in front of you." Jeremy says to the group.

"Strange, there's no monsters and we're about 8 feet from the tower." Yumi says as 4 Scyphozoas come out from behind the activated tower.

"Uhhh, guys there are some Scyphozoas heading your way. 4 to be exact." Jeremy says in a confused voice.

"That's weird there's usually only one Scyphozoa." Aelita says confused.

Odd got in front of Aelita ready to fight. The Scyphozoas didn't just head for Aelita, but for the rest of the Lyoko warriors too.

Odd started to shoot at the two Scyphozoas that were heading towards him and Aelita. Every laser arrow deflected off its head uselessly. Yumi threw her fans at the Scyphozoa that was heading towards her and sliced most of its tentacles off. Yumi was just about to save her friends when 4 blocks come out from behind the tower shooting ice beams. They shot Yumi's legs and arms. Soon the other Scyphozoas grabbed Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich as Yumi stood were she was frozen. The Scyphozoa soon started to take their memories from them. After a while they let them go. Each block shoot at their head as they fell to the ground. Yumi was finally free from the ice trap, but the monsters just turned around and started to float/walk back behind the activated tower. Yumi didn't worry about them all she care about right now was seeing if her friends were alright.

"Whoa I kind of feel lightheaded." Aelita said putting her hand to her head warily.

"Me too." Ulrich said.

"Uhh, Jeremy I think we should return to Earth." Yumi says to Jeremy.

"Ok." Jeremy says before devitalizing them back to Earth. He saw/heard what happened on the supercomputer's screen.

After getting devitalized back to Earth the Lyoko Warriors head up to the supercomputer room with Yumi's help.

Once they got up there Jeremy was typing on the super computer.

He turned around to face the elevator when it opened up.

"Is everyone alright? He asked.

"Yes Jeremy we're fine just a little sleepy and a bit light headed." Aelita said in a sleepy voice with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Well ok, you guys go get some sleep I'll work on figuring this out." Jeremy tells them before they start to leave.

"Hey and Yumi could you stay with Aelita to night just in case?" Jeremy asks.

"Sure." She said then they finally left.

**Walking home**

They walked in silence for a while until they arrived Yumi's house.

"Ok guys you can head to Kadic I just need to get some stuff from my house and also tell my parents that I am going to study with Aelita. I 'll meet up with you later."

"Ok" they said before they started to walk to Kadic.

Soon Yumi entered Kadic.

**At Kadic**

When Yumi entered Aelita's dorm, Aelita was already fast asleep and Yumi guessed the boys where fast asleep in their own dorms too.

Yumi saw there was a mat on the ground with a pillow and a blanket on it. She quickly got dressed in her night clothes and fell asleep.

That night the 3 Lyoko Warriors that got picked up by the Scyphozoas had dreams of their past. They all dreamed of past birthdays, good memories and bad memories all strangely in order.

When the 3 Lyoko Warriors woke up they were much different from when they fell asleep last night.

The next morning in Aelita's dorm

The next morning Yumi woke up with a 7 year old girl trying to shake her awake. For some strange reason she looked a lot like Aelita in the photo she was looking at yesterday afternoon in the Hermitage.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked the little pink haired girl.

"I'm Aelita!" She said in a joyful voice.

"Who are you?" She asked Yumi.

In total shock of what she just heard she stared at little Aelita.

"Hello, I asked you what your name is!" Little Aelita said impatiently crossing her little arms.

Realizing Aelita was talking to her, Yumi shock her head to focus her train of thought. She finally said "Yumi"

"Ok Yumi I have many questions to ask you." Aelita started asking questions like "where am I? Where is my mother and father?" and a lot of other questions little kids would ask.

Yumi stop her in the middle of a question and said "I'm going to quickly get dressed and take you to see Odd and Ulrich to see if they're alright."

After this little Aelita started to ask even more questions. Once Yumi got dressed she texted Ulrich that she was coming over to check on them and will explain more when she got there.

"Come on Aelita, let's go." Yumi said grabbing little Aelita's hand.

"Ok" Aelita said as they exited her dorm.

**In Odd's and Ulrich's dorm**

Ulrich wakes up first feeling something in his ears. Confused, Ulrich takes out his ear plugs and opens his sleepy eyes. To his surprise there was a small 7 year old sleeping in the bed across from him wearing clothes that were WAY too big for the little guy and a DOG. Ulrich was very confused, but when he gets up his night clothes almost fall off his little body. He tries to keep his clothes on his body while he tried to remember his name. He goes over to little 7 year old Odd (the same age and size as him) and pats the dog on the head. Odd feels kiwi run up towards him as Ulrich tries to hug him. His eyes pop open in surprise. Ulrich notices that Odd is awake and stops in his tracks.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Odd asks in his little 7 year old voice. Then he looks down and sees kiwi.

"Doggie!" Odd shots as he hugs kiwi as he squirms in discomfort.

"I was going to ask you that question too, but I guess you don't know either." Ulrich says in confusion.

Odd lets Kiwi go and then says "Anyway I'm hungry. I going to find mommy so she can make me breakfast."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Ulrich says as he reaches for the door knob. He stretches too far and his shorts fall off.

"Opps" he says embarrassed as he reaches down to pull up his shorts.

"It's all right; let's just go me HUNGRY." Odd says impatiently.

"Ok let me see if there's anything smaller in those thingies." Ulrich says pointing to his dresser.

"Yeah these clothes are kind of big on me, too." Odd says as he goes over to the dresser next to his bed.

"Here this should work" Ulrich says as he hands Odd a big t-shirt.

"Now let's go!"

Before they go Ulrich's phone starts to beep/vibrate.

"What's that?" Odd asks.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Ulrich says as he heads over to the phone. Ulrich picks it up and looks at it.

"Who is Yumi? (He pronounces it Yummy)Ulrich asked Odd.

"I don't know." Odd replied as Yumi walk in with little Aelita right behind her.

Once Yumi entered the room Ulrich remembered her faintly and stared at her until Odd said something.

"Are you Yummy?" Odd asked in a shy voice.

"My name is Yumi not Yummy." She told him to stressed out to be angry. She was kind of expecting this somehow.

"Ok let's go to the factory to see Jeremy." Yumi said.

"Ok let's go" Ulrich says with a shrug.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Odd asked as he walked out of his dorm.

"Later we need to get to the factory first." Yumi said in a stern voice.

"But I'm hungry." Odd whined.

"I already told you not now and if you keep whining you might not get anything to eat at all." Yumi said in a stern/annoyed voice.

"Big Meany" Odd mumbled crossing his arms.

"What did you say?" Yumi said sharply.

"Nothing" Odd said realizing she heard him.

"Hay, why should we listen to you?" Aelita said crossing her arms like Odd.

"Yeah!" Odd said waiting for an answer for Yumi.

"Well I am older than all of you and also I need to get you guys to Jeremy as soon as possible."

"Why?" Odd asked.

"There is no time to explain now; we need to hurry before anyone sees you."

When they were finally outside they hurried through the sewers to the factory.

"This is gross and stinky." Aelita said holding her nose.

"Well this is the only way to get to the factory." Yumi said fully annoyed with them. She couldn't wait to let Jeremy deal with them. She would rather take Hiroki than her friends the size, mind, and behavior of a 7 year olds.

When they finally got to the factory they went down the elevator. Soon they finally entered the Super Computer room.

"Jeremy I have something to show you." Yumi told Jeremy.

"What? I'm kind of…" Jeremy turns around to talk to Yumi when he sees three 7 year olds standing by Yumi.

When Aelita saw Jeremy's face she started to remember him faintly. Two words popped into her head Lyoko and Xana.

"Who are they?" he asks pointing to the children, but he had a pretty good idea of who they were.

"These are our friends. Do you know how this happened?" Yumi asked.

"How what happened Yumi?" Little Ulrich asked Yumi confused.

Yumi was about to respond when Aelita said "What or who is Lyoko and Xana?"

Yumi and Jeremy stared at her surprised she remembered this.

"How did you remember that?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I looked at Jeremy and I remembered him faintly and those words popped into my mind." She told them.

"Yeah, when I saw Yumi I remembered her faintly too." Ulrich said blushing.

"Hmm. Well Yumi you can go home and talk to your parents, I'll take them to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." Jeremy said before they all got on the elevator.

"Yes finally I get to eat. Yumi wouldn't let us eat until we saw you." Odd tells Jeremy like he would punish Yumi for it.

After they get off the elevator they head their separate ways.

* * *

Yay new story chapter 2 is here yey!


	2. BREAKFAST!

Chapter 2 is now posted. Remember I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters:)

* * *

**In the cafeteria**

"Good morning Rosa!" Jeremy says to the lunch-lady.

"Good morning Jeremy, now who do you have with you there?" She asks pointing with her ladle at the 7 year olds behind him.

"Well um these are um my younger cousins. My parents told me to watch them." Jeremy replies hoping that she will buy it.

"And where are your other friends that you usually hang out with? Shouldn't they help you watch these kids?" Rosa asks him suspiciously.

"They're all studying for a big test coming up tomorrow. Hopefully they'll be here before breakfast is over." Jeremy says with a grin.

"Ok, here you go children." She places one croissant one each of the children's plate.

"Thank you" They all said.

They all sat down at their usual table and ate.

**At Yumi's house**

When Yumi entered her house her family was eating breakfast. She then realized how hungry she was.

Her dad was reading the paper while her mom was making breakfast.

"Welcome home Yumi." Her mom chirps.

"Good morning!" She replied trying to sound happy after this morning.

"How was your study with Aelita? Did Ulrich join you?" Hiroki said making kissing noises.

"Hiroki!" his mother scolded him.

"We studied fine and no Ulrich did not join us. It's against school rules for boys to enter girls' dorms." Yumi reported putting her parents to ease.

Yumi sat down to eat and started to eat her food.

After she was done she told her parents she was going to be with her friends most of the day.

She took a shower got dressed again and headed to the school cafeteria.

**Back at the cafeteria**

After a while Sissi walks up to the table with Nicholas and herb in tow.

"What are you doing Jeremy, starting a babysitting service?" She asks him as Nicholas and Herb chuckle.

"No these are my cousins." Jeremy says firmly.

"Well they look a lot like your friends you hang out with." Sissi says with her hands on her hips.

"Go away you big Meany!" little Ulrich says.

"Who asked you, shrimp?" She looks at little Ulrich and stares.

"Go away Meany!" Little Odd said defending his friend.

"Yeah!" Little Aelita said.

When Sissi stops staring at little Ulrich she says, "Well anyway, One false move and I'm telling my Daddy!" She soon walks off with her goons right behind.

"She's weird." Little Aelita says once she's out of ear shot.

"No more like mean." Odd says.

"Yeah" Ulrich says agreeing to both of them.

After a while Aelita turns to Jeremy shyly.

"I gotta go potty." She says in a small voice.

Jeremy's face pales. Luckily Yumi walks in to the lunch room just in time.

"Ok Yumi will take you."

"Take who were?" She asks Jeremy.

"Aelita has to go to the restroom." He whispers to Yumi.

"Oh, Ok" She said taking Aelita to the restroom.

"Do you two have to go?" he asks the two small boys.

"Yes" they said together sheepishly.

They boys all got up and headed to the restroom.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now done on to chapter 3:)


	3. Bathroom talk

Finally chapter 3 is done:) Took a while, but now here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**In the girl's restroom**

Yumi and little Aelita entered the girl's restroom. Aelita enters a stall, while Yumi stands by the sinks and waits.

"Yumi" Aelita says.

Yumi freezes and replies with a shaky "Yes, Aelita"

"Who and what are Xana and Lyoko?" Aelita asks.

Relived Aelita didn't ask for help, Yumi looks around the bathroom. It was completely empty besides Aelita and herself. She thought for a moment how to explain this to a 7 year old.

"Well Lyoko is a world that inside a computer and Xana, an evil virus, lives in Lyoko, in a way. We try to stop him from destroying our world."

After Yumi said that Aelita asked "Do you mean I get to go to Lyoko?" Excitement filled little Aelita's voice.

"Maybe, we're still trying to figure some things out." Yumi replied carefully, trying not to disappoint Aelita.

After that the toilet flushed and little Aelita comes running out of the stall to wash her hands. Yumi helps her and they soon exit the girls' restroom.

**In the Boys' restroom**

The boys entered the restroom and little Odd and Ulrich rush to a stall. Jeremy stands by the sinks for a while until Ulrich asks "What did Yumi mean when she asked you 'Do you know how this happened'?

"Uhh well." Jeremy looked around the restroom to make sure no one was here. It was safe.

"Well, you two and Aelita used to be teenagers, I guess you can say."

Odd enters the conversation and says "How is that possible were only 7?!"

"But think about it. You woke up in a dorm and you're at a middle/high school." Jeremy says

"I guess that makes sense" Ulrich says.

"I guess" Odd said not wanting to think about it too much.

Finally they both flushed and came out to wash their hands. Jeremy helped them a little. When they exited Yumi and little Aelita were standing outside the door waiting for them.

"Well I guess we're going to the factory." Yumi said/asked.

"To the factory!" Little Aelita said as they started to walk.

"Let's go then." Jeremy said with a smile. He hadn't seen Aelita smile since last night. It seemed like a long time ago.

* * *

Well chapter 3 is done, on to chapter 4(if I can think of it:)


	4. The power of remembering

Well here's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. I have be everywhere this week. Sorry it's kind of short, it's all I could come up with:) Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

As they walked back to the factory, Yumi and Jeremy answered questions little Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita asked and also had to listen to them complain every few steps about the stinky sewers, their feet hurting, and other things 7 year olds complained about.

When they finally got to the factory Jeremy started typing on the super computer, leaving Yumi to watch their "little" friends.

To break the silence little Ulrich asked "Who was that mean girl who walked up to our table at breakfast? She seems familiar, but not in a good way. "

"That's Sissi." Jeremy said simply.

"That brings back a lot of memories, and not very good ones." Little Odd said.

"Yeah" Aelita said.

Then Yumi noticed something. Her 7 year old friends seemed taller than they did when they left the school. They looked about 8 years old. She thought about how much she and Jeremy told them. Then an idea popped into her head.

She walked up to Jeremy and whispered "Jeremy, do you think it's possible for our friends to remember things that has happened that they may have forgotten and re-grow up?"

"Let me see." Jeremy says as he starts to type again.

A few question and some answers later Jeremy says "Yumi you're a genus!"

"What?!" she asked in surprised as she got up and see what Jeremy was talking about.

"You saw something I would have never noticed!" He exclaimed.

"So how am I a genus exactly?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"Well you did catch on to something. Based on what you told me on what happened on Lyoko I found out what the Scyphozoas and blocks did something. I haven't figured out everything out yet, only that if they start remembering things it may change things back to normal."

"Ok how long will it take you to figure out what happened on Lyoko exactly?" Yumi asked.

"About an hour and if they remember enough my calculations show they should be about the age, brain size, and height of 14." Jeremy says before he gets back to work.

She thought for a while and then had an idea.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the Aelita's old house." She said with as much enthusiasm she could add into her voice.

"Ok!" They all said.

"Wait!" Aelita said before they started to leave. "What is my old house called?"

"It's called the Hermitage." Yumi said seeing if this made them remembering anything.

"I remember that place." They all said after a while of thinking and remembering just then they all looked about 9 now.

"Yes!" She whispered to herself.

"Ok let's go!" She said with excitement in her voice. She hoped she could see her old 14 year old friends soon.

* * *

Well there's chapter 4. Let's see what chapter 5 will bring:)


	5. The Hermitage

Well here's chapter 5! I decided to post it now than wait as long as I did with chapter 4. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

After they got out of the factory they started to walk to the Hermitage. Again Yumi had to answer questions from little Aelita, Odd and Ulrich. Some she could answer, some were too "personal" to answer, and some she just didn't know the answer to.

Finally they walked up to the Hermitage's gates. Little Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich's eyes lit up and got wide as the saw the old house. Soon they all said at the same time "I remember this place!"

"Well you should we've been here a lot trying to figure out Aelita's past." Yumi said almost jokingly.

"Let's go then." Little Odd said.

**In the Hermitage**

As soon as they entered the Hermitage they started looking through boxes to see if anyone would remember anything.

After a while of looking through old pictures, books, and other things, Yumi's phone started to ring and vibrate.

"Hello" she said/asked.

"Hi Yumi. Any luck with the memory jogging?" Jeremy asked.

"not yet." Yumi said in a disappointed voice watch her 3 little friends rummaging through boxes as she talked to Jeremy.

"Anyway I was just calling to check on you guys and also remind you that Aelita never did deactivate the tower Xana possessed yesterday. So watch out, Xana might plan to attack you guys." Jeremy said.

"Ok Jeremy we'll keep our eyes open." Yumi said in a calm voice. Just then Jeremy heard little Aelita scream Yumi's name.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked Yumi in a panicked voice.

"Got to go Jeremy! I'll call you if there's trouble." Yumi said before she hung up.

Jeremy hung up as well and started to type franticly hoping he will figure out what happened to his friends and hopping his friends will be alright.

* * *

Well there's chapter 5! What happened to the Lyoko Warriors? Find out in chapter 6! I promise next chapter will be longer:)


	6. WHAT HAPPENED!

Well here's chapter 6. Anyway I tried to make it prety long without spoiling the whole story in chapter 6:) Well enjoy! (I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters)

* * *

Yumi entered Aelita's old room. Everything was a bigger mess than it was before. In the middle of the room little Odd and Ulrich were tied up, sitting back to back breathing heavily.

"What happened?!" she asked them. She starts to walk towards them, franticly looking around the room for Aelita. "Where's Aelita?!" She asked.

Odd and Ulrich's eyes grow wide. "Look out!" Ulrich screams. Yumi turns around and there stands Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas guarding the door. She looks into her eyes and sees the Xana symbols. 'This was all a trap' she though, now realizing what was going on.

Sissi smiles harshly as Nicholas pulls a sturdy rope out from behind him. Yumi tries to fend off Nicholas, but after a while he finally ties her up, arms and legs closely bound. He leaves her in the middle of the room with little Odd and Ulrich. Then opens a closet and there lies little Aelita all tied up. Herb grabs Aelita and then walks off with her, Sissi closing the door behind them. Xana had this all planned out and she never realized it.

Ulrich, seeing Yumi was sad, says "Don't worry Yumi, we'll save Aelita." 'Yeah right, he doesn't know what we're up against.' Yumi thought, but to make him feel better she nodded.

After a while Yumi's phone started to ring and vibrate. She struggles a while and falls to the ground on her side, but at least her phone was out of her pocket and she could her Jeremy saying "Yumi? Yumi?!"

"Yes Jeremy?" She shouted. She hoped he heard her. She flopped on her stomach and worm crawled to her phone and pressed the speaker button on her phone with nose.

"Is everybody alright? Any change? Yumi?" Jeremy asked, a bit worried.

"Ok Jeremy what was your first question? I didn't hear what you asked?" Yumi asked in a loud enough voice, hopefully, Jeremy could hear.

"I asked if you've Xana attacked you." Jeremy said annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Yes, Xana has attacked sadly. He took over Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas and just walked off with Aelita, after he tied us up with some strong rope." Yumi said to Jeremy.

"WHAT!? HE TOOK AELITA!?" Jeremy screamed though the phone.

"Yes, Xana has taken Aelita and we don't know where he's going." Yumi said, now even more worried now that she said it out loud.

"How did they get in?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like they entered through the window. It's totally broken out now." Yumi said turning her head, as best as she could on her stomach, toward the recently broken window.

"I'll come and.." Jeremy started. "No Jeremy. You stay in the factory and make sure Xana can't come in." Yumi said firmly.

"Ok, well good luck then. Call if there's any more trouble." Jeremy said before hanging up.

"Bye" Yumi said as she pushed the end call button with her nose again.

She looks up to little Odd and Ulrich, sitting up as best as she could.

"Yumi, your face, its bleeding." Little Ulrich said pointing his nose as best as he could to a cut on her cheek.

Yumi never noticed it, but yes blood was trickling down her face from an open wound on her cheek. She looked around at where she might of cut her cheek and then she saw a piece of glass sticking out in between the floor boards with some blood on it, right where her face was. Then an idea popped into her head.

She wiggled her way over to the broken glass stuck in between the floor boards. She placed the ropes tied to her wrist up against the glass and started to rub them against the glass until they finally broke apart. She moved her arms in front of her and rubbed her wrists. Soon she picked up the glass and cut the ropes on her ankles off. She finally stood up and cut the ropes off that bound her arms to her body. When she was finally free she walked over to little Odd and Ulrich and cut their ropes off. When they were all free Yumi asked little Odd and Ulrich if they knew were Xana would take Aelita.

"We don't know." Little Odd said with a small shrug. "They didn't say much" Ulrich said.

"Hey I'm tired" Little Odd said with a yawn afterwards. "Can we go to the dorms and sleep?" He asked acting even more tired than before.

Yumi couldn't believe it. Aelita gets taken by Xana and all little Odd can think about is sleep. After that thought an idea popped into her head. If Odd is tired Aelita might be too. What if they were to find Aelita at the dorms? This didn't sound very accurate, but she had a strange feeling she was somehow right.

"Ok then, let's go back to the dorms then." Yumi said.

Yumi opens the door and they walk downstairs. They soon leave the Hermitage and head to Kadic.

* * *

Well there's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed this pretty long chapter:) I tried to make it longer than my other chapters. Well on to chapter 7!


	7. The plan

Finally chapter 7! I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters. I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**Walking in the Dorm house**

As they walked in the dorm house Yumi's phone starts to ring and vibrate, she quickly answers it.

"Yes Jeremy?" She asked in a quick, almost out of breath, sigh.

"DO NOT LET THEM GO TO SLEEP!" He says quickly in a loud enough voice that little Odd and Ulrich could probably her.

"Why? What would happen?" Yumi asked franticly.

"Well my calculations say, and this might not be totally accurate, that if they go to sleep they start to lose their memory again and like you pointed out the more memory they gain the more they "re-grow" and now the more memory they lose the younger they get and if they get too young it will equal to…" Jeremy was stopped by Yumi eagerly saying "Equals to what, Jeremy?" "Complete disintegration" Jeremy replied simply. "Well anyway once you get Aelita get to the factory fast, I have the program all set up and ready to go to get everybody back to normal."

"Ok Jeremy, have to go and save Aelita now, Bye" Yumi ended the call.

Jeremy hits the end button on his computer, ending the call after Yumi hung up, and sat there staring at the computer sreen. He hoped Aelita would be alright. He soon get back to typing after that thought.

"Ok guys so here's the plan" Yumi started off the conversation with little Odd and Ulrich. After they formed their plan they head up to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. Yumi grab a few things and left, considering everything goes well as planned.

They soon rushed up to the girls' floor and peaked over the edge of the wall. Just as Yumi suspected, Xanaified Herb and Nicholas stand guard in front of Aelita's dorm room door. There were a whole bunch of students and teachers on the ground, electrocuted by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi's bag squirms as Kiwi tries to escape. She lets Kiwi out and says "Go on Kiwi" Kiwi runs towards Herb and Nicholas as he tries to bit them, while at the same time trying not to electrocute. While all they're attention is on Kiwi Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich sneak into Aelita's dorm.

Xanaified Sissi turns as she hears the door creak open, smiling evilly at Yumi. Yumi sees little Aelita on the bed, over Sissi's shoulder, passed out.

As planned, Yumi rams into Xanaified Sissi with all her might, thus pinning her to the floor. "Go" Yumi shouts to little Odd and Ulrich. They rush over to little Aelita and grab her. Xanaified Sissi sees this and starts to squirm and shift with all her might. Yumi tries to pin her down as much as she could, but Xana was too strong. Yumi is thrown off of Sissi and falls right next to the door. The bag on her back prevented any serious injuries. Little Odd and Ulrich are already outside the door when Xanaified Sissi stands up. Yumi sees this and gets up as fast as she could. Xanaified Sissi starts to chase after Yumi only to ram her head into the door Yumi just closed after exiting.

Yumi nods her head to little Odd and Ulrich and they all start to run, little Odd and Ulrich lagging behind trying to carry little passed out Aelita. They turn the corner only to meet Xanaified Herb and Nicholas. She sees Kiwi lying limp on the ground. Yumi jumps and kicks Xanaified Nicholas in the head. He falls on the ground with a loud thud. Xanaified Herb gives Yumi an angry glare. Little Ulrich drops the side of Aelita he was carrying and joins in on the fight. Xanaified Herb looks at little Ulrich and smiles harshly at him. Little Ulrich gets into position to fight and then Yumi jumps and kicks Xanaified Herb in the head, just as she did to Xanaified Nicholas. Yumi picks up little Aelita and starts to run; little Odd and Ulrich close behind.

They exit the dorm house and run in to the forest. Yumi does her best to shake Aelita back cautiousness. When they arrive to the sewer entrance little Aelita finally awakens. Yumi starts to remind little Aelita about her father, Mother, Lyoko, Xana, and other good and/or bad times with her friends.

When they arrive at the factory they are totally out of breath. They run over to the elevator and head down to the Super Computer room. Finally the elevator doors open and they see Jeremy in the Super Computer chair typing franticly. He turns around and sees little Aelita, about the age of 10, standing next to Yumi. He wanted to jump out of the computer chair and hug her but remembered they had to get going to Lyoko. "Ok head down to the Scanner room. Time to head to Lyoko" "OK let's go" Little Odd said with enthusiasm.

They all got in the scanners one at a time. Yumi left the bag she was carrying by her scanner. They all got scanned on Lyoko in the forest sector. "Ok head west to the way tower, Yumi you'll have to stand guard, I have to activate a tower. I don't want Xana interfering with the process" Jeremy says

"Ok Jeremy" Yumi said before they head to the way tower. They soon arrive at the way tower little Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita enter the way tower. The way tower soon turns from whit to green. After a while Yumi sees a few of Xana's monsters heading her direction. She gets her 2 metal fans out and prepares to fight.

Once they were close enough she saw what 6 monsters she was about to battle were. There were 3 mega tanks and 3 blocks. As soon as they got close enough she threw her 2 fans and eminently devitalized 1 block and 1 mega tank. After that the battle begun. The blocks started shooting lasers at Yumi while the mega tanks started shooting their laser beams at Jeremy's activated tower. Once Yumi's fans returned she caught them and threw them again. One defected of one of the mega tanks shell and the other hit a block. Yumi really wished her friends where there to help her. "Hey how much time will it take to get everybody back to normal?" Yumi asked Jeremy. "A few more minutes, the mega tanks aren't helping me any."  
Yumi caught her fans once again as they returned to her. She threw them again, one heading towards the last block and one heading towards a mega tank. The last block was devitalized, but once again the other fan deflected off of the mega tank's shell. The first mega tank she tried to devitalize turned towards her and shot a laser beam at Yumi Just as Jeremy said "It's complete! They should be walking out of the way tower now."

Yumi was now devitalized and, the now back to normal, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich walk out of the way tower. As they walk out the way tower turns from green back to white. Aelita looks around and asks Jeremy "Where's Yumi? I thought you said she'd be out her" "Uh Aelita, looks like we have some visitors" Odd says pointing to the 2 mega tanks outside of the way tower. "Uh it looks like she got devitalized." Jeremy said. "Ok let's fight" Odd says aiming his arm toward the Xana eye of one of the mega tanks.

Odd shots one laser arrow at one of the mega tanks. It closes just as the laser arrow enters. It then blows up into a million little digital pieces. Aelita shots an energy field at the last mega tank, but it closes before it can hit its Xana eye. It opens and Ulrich impacts its Xana eye with one of his swords. "Good job guys, but if you'd head north and deactivate the tower that wasn't deactivated in the first place, I think Xana might plan to attack me." "Ok Jeremy" Aelita said as the head north.

After a while of running they see Xana's activated tower. 4 Krabs were guarding it though. They run to face the Krabs. The Krabs see this and start shooting lasers at them. Odd shoots 2 laser arrows at one and one of the two laser arrows hit the Krabs Xana eye. Aelita shoots an energy field at one and the Krab is soon devitalized. Ulrich runs and impacts one with his swords. Odd shoots a few more laser arrows at the last one, but only ends up getting shot once with one of the Krab's lasers. After a few times Ulrich gets close enough to the last Krab and devitalizes it. Aelita enters the activated tower and deactivates it. They soon are devitalized back to Earth.

When Aelita looks up Yumi was in front of the scanner she was in. "Um Yumi, why are you in front of my scanner?" Aelita ask her. "To protect your eyes" Yumi replied simply. "What do you mean?" Aelita ask. The other two scanners open up Yumi turns her head away. "What's wrong Yumi?" Odd asks. "Um Odd, look down" Ulrich says quietly. Odd looks down and notices he has nothing on but a shirt! "Opps" he says embarrassed. "Here, I thought you might need this if everything went well" She says tossing the boys the bag she left by the scanners. "Thanks" Ulrich said embarrassed. They put on some pants and headed up the elevator to see Jeremy.

* * *

Well ther's chapter 7. (Like my quote Jermy says from episode 42 "A Fine Mess"?)Please review. I might post another chapter! AN extra!


End file.
